The Blessing of Lilith
by Alex Siren
Summary: During a solo mission, Jaune finds an abandoned temple dedicated to a tentacled sex god, and soon discovers that the creature is very real and very good at pleasuring visitors. He begins visiting regularly, trying to distract himself from his growing desire for his beloved partner. Could this strange deity be just the thing to make both Jaune and Pyrrha's wildest dreams come true?
1. The God's Temple

**Howdy, RWBY fans! Welcome to my first jump into the world of M-rated goodness. I'm a long-time reader, and have decided that there needs to be an increase in well-written, non-abusive Lemons in the world.**

 **I decided to make my first story based in one of my favorite things: tentacles. I love tentacles, but I hate glorifying rape. Since most tentacle-based stuff is decidedly in the non-consensual category, it's hard to find good stuff. I aim to fix that!**

 **While this first chapter mostly features Jaune, this is going to be an Arkos piece overall. There will just be lots of tentacles involved during their little journey.**

 **Disclaimer: My fanfics are meant to service people's fantasies, and should not be used as a guide for real sex. Always research safe sexual practices.**

Jaune winced as he walked through a patch of bramble, keeping his Aura activated so that the thorns wouldn't cut his ankles. His ears were sharp and his eyes narrowed as he searched for any sign of Grimm. This was his first solo assignment in the Emerald Forest, and he was already doing a pretty good job. He had slain three Ursai, two Beowolves, and even a Death Stalker all on his own.

Of course, as proud as he was, he had to owe most of his success to Pyrrha.

His partner's tireless work with him during their rooftop practices honestly taught him more about being a Huntsman than any of his professors ever had. When he was sparring with Pyrrha, he felt challenged. He felt like he was truly becoming better. He couldn't thank her enough for doing that for him, and for being so kind and patient, especially during the early days.

He shaded his eyes from the light of the setting sun, looking for a good place to set up camp for the night. He would have to set out relatively early to get back to Beacon, so it would be good to go to bed soon.

After weaving through the trees for a few more minutes, Jaune suddenly found himself in a small, overgrown clearing. Right in front of him, covered with moss and bracken, was what looked to be an old building. It had long-since collapsed, except for a wide opening in the front. Curious, he took a step closer, sword drawn just in case any Grimm were inside.

The building looked to be a temple of some sort. Pillars were encased with ivy. Its entire left side had been taken over by giant tree roots. Jaune shined a flashlight into the opening, which seemed to go in a little ways, then in a downward slope further into the ground.

Cautiously, he peered inside, shining his light into the darkness. He didn't hear any Grimm, which was a good sign. Still, he decided to go deeper. It would certainly suck if he slept in the entrance, only for a Grimm to come out from inside the temple to kill him.

As he carefully went down the slope, he became aware of a steady dripping sound from within. _Either there's a lake, or there's another opening to the outside further in,_ he thought.

The ground evened out, and Jaune found himself standing in a vast chamber. It was large enough so that his flashlight didn't quite reach the walls. He couldn't see the glow of Grimm eyes, which allowed him to relax and explore the place a little more thoroughly.

He felt his way to a wall and started walking along it, trying to see what he could in the limited beam of his flashlight. There were several images of people bowing and making offerings, as one would expect in a temple.

 _Huh. I wonder what deity they're worshipping._ He continued to walk along the wall, his brows furrowing as the images began to change.

The scenes of bowing and offering changed to carvings of men and women in various sexual poses. Further down the line was what had to be an orgy. Stone faces and limbs were twisted around each other in a grotesque expression of ecstasy. As Jaune rounded a corner, the pictures went from erotic to purely bizarre, depicting what appeared to be vines or tentacles wrapping around people, entering their mouths and probing them from behind. Even though no one else was around, Jaune felt a little guilty looking at these pictures, caught somewhere between the sinking dread associated with being found watching porn by someone else, and the sense that one has intruded on a sacred ritual.

He checked the front of the chamber, and was grateful for his flashlight as there was a giant, deep hole in the ground that came out from the wall, creating a pit that was at least three yards wide, however long the wall was, and who knows how deep? The dripping he had heard at the entrance was coming from within. _Could this be an old well?_

After looking at the last wall, Jaune went back to the wall nearest the entryway, far away from the pit, and began to set up his gear. Judging by what he had seen, the only ways a Grimm could get in would be through the doorway or potentially from that pit. If Jaune slept light, this would definitely be safer than sleeping out in the open.

Feeling the exhaustion of his first solo mission catching up with him, he closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh.

…

 _Warm wetness surrounded his cock. Jaune gasped as a dexterous tongue twirled around the head, slipping into the slit to taste his precum. Trembling, he stared down at the mischievous green eyes and satisfied smirk of his beloved partner. He squirmed as she placed her hands on his thighs to keep him still._

 _She moved back, his cock slipping wetly from her mouth, causing him to moan in distress._

" _Pyrrha, please… Don't stop!"_

 _Pyrrha's cat-like grin caused his hardened shaft to twitch in anticipation. He was practically salivating as she turned away from him and bent down to take off her panties, her movements excruciatingly slow. Jaune stared numbly at her muscular legs, licking his lips subconsciously as he saw that her pussy was already dripping. He had never needed anything so much in his entire life._

 _Turning around, she pushed him firmly back onto the bed and crawled on top of him, digging her nails into his chest. Her hair hung in a scarlet curtain, shrouding both of their faces as she leaned close. "Are you ready?" she asked in a voice that was like silk, tracing a finger down his abdomen. Her lips brushed against his, leaving just a teasing ghost of a kiss._

 _Jaune nodded desperately. "Don't hold back!"_

 _Grinning, Pyrrha lowered herself onto him. He gasped as her warm, oh-so-tight walls enclosed the head of his cock. She tightened her muscles as she moved down, moaning with satisfaction. It took all of Jaune's self-control to keep from thrusting wildly into her as she slowly took his entire length in._

" _Oh, Dust yes!" he gasped. He was buried to the hilt and felt like he was about to melt from the pure heat radiating from Pyrrha's core. She squeezed him even more as she lifted herself up again, and Jaune shuddered, anticipating the moment when she would slam down on him as hard as she could, pounding him into the bed as she rode him harder than Nora could ride a wild Ursa._

…..

Jaune woke up to a definite tightness in his pants and an immediate need for release. Groaning, he sat up and unzipped his jeans, pulling his erection out. Hating himself, he began to pump with his hand while calling back the images from his dream.

He imagined Pyrrha's hand wrapped around his shaft, her arm snaking around his body from behind while she peered over his shoulder with a knowing smile.

Gasping, Jaune allowed his climax to take over, his mind going blank as he ejaculated all over the stone floor of the temple. He fell back against the wall, feeling that familiar sense of shame creeping into his mind, which was rapidly losing its buzz from his release.

This wasn't the first time he had had dreams like this. At least this time, he was alone and didn't have to make up lies about his "zombie apocalypse nightmares" to explain the moaning. (He honestly wondered if the others had even bought that story.)

He knew it was wrong to think of his partner in this way. She was his teammate, his friend, and his mentor, after all. She had taken him under her wing when she didn't have to. She was one of the few people who saw him as something more than a weak idiot. It wasn't right that he was having wet dreams about her! She deserved better than that!

Though, the reason behind those dreams was even scarier: Jaune was in love.

He had realized it soon after the Vytal Festival dance. Memories of her warm eyes and disbelieving laughter when he had walked up to her in that dress still caused him to smile wistfully.

A few days later, during one of their practice sessions, Jaune realized just how much he had fallen. He had been blocking most of her attacks, which had been focused on his torso. Unfortunately, this led to his legs being unguarded. Pyrrha had easily tripped him, causing him to land on his back. She then pinned him to the ground, a victorious grin on her face.

In that moment, Jaune had felt his mouth go dry. Pyrrha's warm weight on top of him suddenly became the only thing that existed, and he found himself wanting her to start removing his armor while still grinning triumphantly down at him.

Then, she had jumped up and offered her hand. The sparring continued, but Jaune was unable to get that image out of his mind. That night, he had his first dream about her. He had _never_ had dreams like that about Weiss.

The more he thought about it, the more he knew that he both loved and wanted Pyrrha. He wanted to submit himself completely to her, wanted her to drive him to the brink with that gorgeous, Grimm-slaying body.

Just thinking about it caused his cock to twitch again, and he tried to force the images from his head. It was still night time and he had to sleep. He reached for his bag, intending to grab his flashlight and quickly look around the chamber once more, when his hand touched something else, something cold and rubbery.

He froze, blood turning to ice in his veins. The thing moved against his hand, and he jumped back. Squinting, he saw a white, snakelike form retreating across the floor.

It then occurred to him that he was in pitch darkness and shouldn't have been able to see whatever that thing had been. Something in this room was producing a light, however faint. He turned toward the other side of the chamber, and nearly fainted at what he saw.

Rising out of the gigantic pit was a writhing mass of long tentacles. Some whipped through the air, others creeped along the floor, and others probed at the walls. Jaune yelped, reaching for his sword as several of the things began to rapidly move toward him.

Before he could reach Crocea Mors, another arm knocked it to the side before grabbing Jaune's wrist. He pulled desperately against it, making a run for the door, only for his other wrist to be ensnared. Two more tentacles came up to grab his ankles, effectively immobilizing him.

Panicked, he tried to remember what Pyrrha had taught him, drawing a blank. _Of course she never taught me how to fight off tentacle monsters! What is this thing anyway?!_ Despite its horrifying appearance, it didn't look like a Grimm. It was almost entirely white, with a greenish glow surrounding its center. As Jaune watched, the tentacles shifted until a giant, glowing green eye was revealed, its slit pupil fixed on him.

 _I'm dead,_ Jaune thought, thrashing helplessly. _I can't believe I'm going to be killed by a tentacle thing! They'll never find me down here! I can't believe-_ "Ah!"

Jaune's thoughts were cut off as he felt something he hadn't expected. Instead of a tentacle wrapping around his throat, or the ones holding his limbs tearing him apart four ways, he felt something pressing between his legs, massaging his half-hard cock through the material of his jeans.

He flinched and the tentacle paused. It moved up to his mouth and ran its very tip across his lips. Jaune shivered at the smooth, rubbery, alien texture of the thing.

Another tentacle slid up his hoodie, causing the material to ride up, exposing his abdomen to the cold air. Several feelers began to probe at his skin, stroking his abs and slipping under the waistband of his jeans.

 _This has to be another dream,_ Jaune thought numbly as the tentacle by his face pressed against his lips again. _It has to._ Partially due to this thought, and partially due to morbid curiosity, he found himself opening his mouth.

Immediately, the tentacle plunged past his lips, across his tongue, and toward his throat. Jaune gagged, jerking back as his air was suddenly cut off. Thankfully, the creature seemed to realize this and withdrew slightly before starting to thrust slowly in and out of the human's mouth.

Deciding to just give in to whatever crazy dream he was having, Jaune closed his eyes and began to suck on the pulsating tentacle. He felt it shudder, and smiled in spite of himself at the idea that he was actually pleasuring it somehow. The tentacle was rubbery, thick, and not at all unpleasant against his tongue, which he swirled curiously around the tip. A strange, musky, sweet taste coated Jaune's taste buds, and he swallowed instinctively. As he did, he became aware of a tingling in his body, an increased sensitivity to anything that touched him. The air felt simultaneously colder and hotter, making him tremble as every light touch caused his entire body to shudder with pleasure.

He became hyper-aware of the tentacles that were now writhing all over his upper body, all of them starting to secrete a thick, gooey liquid that smelled sweet and musky and utterly wonderful. Each rubbery touch sent a jolt through his nerves. His cock was rock-hard and begging for release. He thrust desperately at the air, trying to free one of his hands, but his wrists and ankles remained in a firm grip.

One of the tentacles began rubbing between his legs again, and he let out a muffled moan around the one in his mouth. Two of the tentacles found his nipples, which were incredibly hard at this point, and latched on. The ends of the feelers opened up and began sucking, and Dust why was that so fucking good?! They released more of the tingly ooze as they sucked, and Jaune nearly screamed.

His balls were starting to hurt with the strain. He needed something to release this pressure right now!

He almost sobbed with relief as two smaller tentacles began undoing the zipper on his jeans. They slipped in and drew his cock out before generously coating it with more of that wonderful secretion.

Jaune thrust into the air once more as his already-sensitive cock began tingling all over. A single touch would probably be enough to make him climax! One of the tentacles wrapped around his cock and began pumping the shaft while another circled around the head and teased the slit and poured out more of the sweet ooze.

"Mmph!" Jaune let out a muffled cry as the feeler in his mouth started to move faster and faster. Meanwhile, he thrust eagerly into the tentacle that was pumping his cock.

The first tentacle shivered before releasing a flood of sweetness into Jaune's mouth, which he gladly drank down. He moaned as each swallow caused his skin to tingle more and his cock to become even more sensitive than it had ever been. He was close, so close!

His vision went white as an orgasm unlike anything he had ever felt ripped through his body. He shuddered as a fountain of sperm erupted from him, splashing across his abdomen. The tentacles swarmed over him, dozens of tiny openings sucking at his skin, drinking up his cum. Despite the fact that he was panting with exhaustion, he felt himself getting turned on all over again.

He didn't even think to protest as his jeans were tugged down to his bound ankles and another small tentacle started probing his rectum. It began to circle his virgin entrance, coating it in more of that sweet secretion.

Jaune was panting at this point, his muscles completely slack except for his stiff new erection, which was being mercilessly pumped yet again. He let out a gasp of combined pain and pleasure as the tentacle at his entrance started to slowly push into him, lubricating heavily with the ooze. His walls were stretched, and he wondered how he had gone this long without playing with his ass even once! Then, the end of the tentacle found his prostate.

When the tingly lubricant soaked it and the feeler's tip started sucking on it, Jaune lost himself to another orgasm. He practically screamed in ecstasy, thrusting wildly while the tentacle pumped madly into his ass, filling him with its release.

Jaune hung limply from the tentacles holding him, eyelids drooping as he was carefully maneuvered so that he was lying on his sleeping bag again. He had just enough presence of mind to be surprised when one of the arms was kind enough to pull his blanket over him. Exhausted, wet, and a little sore, he fell asleep almost immediately.

When he woke up the following morning, it took a few minutes to remember what had happened. Then, when he did remember, he was convinced that it had been a dream.

Until he sat up and realized that his pants were down and that his skin was coated with a sticky, sweet-smelling substance.

Eyes wide, he jumped up and looked around. The temple was completely dark. No glowing green eye was staring at him from the pit. No luminous white tentacles were creeping toward him. He realized that he felt a little disappointed.

Shaking himself, he gathered his things and made for the exit. He would have to stop by a stream or creek before he could go back to Beacon.

His mind was in a haze as he continued to try comprehending what had happened to him. What had that thing been? He thought about the pictures on the walls. _Did people worship that thing as some kind of sex god?_

He found himself checking the path twice, memorizing each twist and turn that took him further and further away from the temple. He looked at his compass and made some notes on his Scroll. Maybe Blake would have some kind of clue as to what that creature had been.

 _No,_ he thought immediately. If he was going to be completely honest, he had no intention of telling anyone about what he had discovered. Huntsmen would likely be sent to kill it, after all. Besides, if Jaune didn't tell anyone, that meant the temple would be all his. Pyrrha was off limits, but at least he could find pleasure with his new friend.

He felt himself smiling as he cut through a patch of bracken. He was already looking forward to the next time he could sneak away.

 **While I wanted to write a RWBY tentacle fic for a long time, the thing that finally gave me the push to type this particular piece was a series of pictures depicting Jaune in various positions with tentacles. It was drawn by reverselaw on Tumblr, and you should totally check out their stuff if you are in the mood for some NSFW RWBY art!**

 **See you with the next update!**


	2. The God's Decision

**I loathe Valentine's Day. I didn't used to until last year, when my freaking OTP was horribly killed on that day! Now, I can never associate the holiday with love again. Thanks, Rooster Teeth!**

 **No matter. In my worlds, Pyrrha is alive and Arkos will never die! So, here's the next chapter of this lovely tentacle piece, where Pyrrha is totally fine and the only thing that needs to be overcome is the curse of obliviousness hovering over these two idiots.**

 **Disclaimer: My fanfictions are meant to service people's fantasies, and should not be used as a guide for real sex. Always research safe sexual practices.**

 _He was leaning over her, his form blocking out the room, his voice blocking out any unnecessary thoughts. Blue eyes that were filled with love and longing looked down at her. He moved closer, brushing his lips tenderly against hers. One of his hands slowly explored her naked body, softly caressing every inch of skin. The other kept him propped up, so that his chest just barely touched hers._

 _Pyrrha eagerly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, deepening the gentle kiss and pulling him flush against her. She was tingling all over, and the warmth between her legs was getting impossible to ignore. Still, she wanted to draw this moment out for as long as possible, to savor the touches and kisses leading up to the inevitable._

 _Jaune shifted against her, causing the hardness against her thigh to press insistently into her skin. Smirking, she moved one of her hands downward to guide it to her entrance._

 _The kiss broke, and Jaune's lips moved to her ear. In the quietest, most intimate voice, he breathed a soft "I love you." Then, he moved forward, entering her in one perfect, fluid motion._

…

Pyrrha awoke feeling distinctly colder than she had been in her dream. She resisted the urge to hug her pillow and instead pulled the covers over her head, letting out a quiet sigh. It was a good thing that she generally woke up first, since it gave her a few minutes to regain her composure.

The dreams were getting more frequent, which annoyed her greatly. While awake, it was easy to control her thoughts and actions. While asleep, it was a coin toss on whether someone would hear her and figure out exactly what she was thinking of.

What if she moaned too loudly one night? Worse, what if she moaned _Jaune's name_ too loudly?! She'd never be able to look him in the eye again.

She couldn't help it, though. With each passing day, her love for him only increased. Whenever she saw that goofy grin or felt that warm hand on her shoulder, there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

What was worse was the fact that she was seeing a lot less of him this semester. The sophomores were being sent on more solo missions, which sometimes led to several days without teammates seeing each other. Besides that, something seemed to be on Jaune's mind, making him even more distant.

For the past month, he had started disappearing during the weekends, even when he didn't have a mission. There were also several times when he would be looking at his Scroll, only to hide the screen if someone approached.

When asked about it, he insisted that he was fine, and he truly seemed to be. His practice sessions with Pyrrha had gotten more advanced, and he was having no problem keeping up. It was almost like he was surrounded by a glow of extra confidence. Of course, this only increased Pyrrha's affections for him tenfold. Sometimes, she wondered if she was cursed.

She was broken from her thoughts as the others started to stir. Getting a firm grip on her emotions, she got up to shower. Some cold water would probably be necessary to get through the morning.

The day passed without event. Though, since it was Friday, Pyrrha had the sneaking suspicion that Jaune would be gone in the morning. During their training session, she finally decided to bring it up.

"Will you be leaving again this weekend?" she asked as she dodged a swing from Crocea Mors.

Jaune paused, which allowed Pyrrha to shield bash his chest. "Ow. Probably. Why?" He was glad that his voice sounded neutral.

Pyrrha shrugged. "Just wondering what you've been up to. The team misses you when you go out." What she really meant was "I miss you," but she wasn't about to say that.

"Sorry," Jaune muttered, feeling a flash of guilt. He didn't want to neglect his friends, particularly not due to a growing, shameful addiction to his encounters with the Lilith (as he now knew the tentacle creature to be called). "I'll try to get back by Sunday morning. I've been doing some extra training."

Pyrrha felt herself relax, if only a little. She _had_ seen him going into the Emerald Forest several times, so that made sense. Still, something seemed off. "Just don't overwork yourself. You need to rest sometimes."

"I know," Jaune replied. The guilty feeling was still there, though he wasn't exactly lying. He did make sure to kill several Grimm both before and after visiting the temple.

"The training shows," Pyrrha continued, still sensing something wrong with his mood and wanting to reassure him. "You've gotten much better."

"I hope so!" Jaune grinned. "I can't be leaning on you all the time, right?"

"No," Pyrrha allowed. "Not all the time. But, you can whenever you need to. You know that, I hope."

Jaune felt his heart grow warm. His grin softened to a gentle smile that he had to rein in in order to keep from looking too sappy. "Of course."

Pyrrha's heart pounded as she looked at his kind smile, shimmering blue eyes, soft-looking hair… She quickly shook herself. "Now, let's run that drill one more time."

…..

It was early in the morning on Saturday when Pyrrha woke up. She had placed her Scroll near her pillow and set an alarm. Thankfully, she was one of those people who could be awoken when her Scroll was just on vibrate. She turned it off, relieved to see that Jaune was still asleep in his bed.

She watched him silently. Once he left the room, she'd have to move quickly so she could follow him into the Emerald Forest.

No matter how she thought about it, something seemed wrong about Jaune's behavior. If he was going to the Emerald Forest to train, why didn't he ever suggest exercises that included the rest of the team? He got plenty of one-on-one time with Pyrrha, after all. He was incredibly skilled at killing Grimm at this point. And there was also his suspicious attitude if someone got too close to his Scroll…

So, Pyrrha had made the decision to follow him. If something was wrong, she'd find out about it. If not, at least she'd get a good idea on how well Jaune's survival skills were progressing. If he caught her following him, she'd tell him that she was curious about his progress and wanted to observe him without putting any pressure on him.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty as she put on her clothes and slipped out of the dorms after him. It felt like she didn't trust him somehow.

 _No, I trust him,_ she told herself. _But he has tried keeping things from me in the past._ She thought about the incidents with Cardin during their freshman year. Jaune hadn't even told her about the blackmail until recently. _He may trust me, but he does feel ashamed of certain things. Could that be it? Is he ashamed of something._

Jaune entered the Emerald Forest in the same place Pyrrha had seen him go through last time. That was another sign that something was wrong. Why would he keep returning to the same area if he was trying to train in the wild?

For several hours, Pyrrha focused on following Jaune's path, remaining as discreet as possible. The first time he encountered a Grimm, she watched with some satisfaction as he easily dispatched it. She was sidetracked at one point by a Nevermore, but was thankfully able to find the trail again.

 _This isn't a deer path, and there are no manmade trails in this forest,_ she thought. _Jaune must come this exact way every time he's here._

It wasn't until after a few more Grimm kills that Jaune showed a change in his demeanor. His steps became quicker and he started actually jogging down the path. Pyrrha followed him, heart pounding at the prospect of finally figuring out this mystery, then stopped short as she almost ran right into a small clearing.

At the end of the clearing, half sunken into the ground, half covered in tree roots, was an ancient stone building. Jaune took a flashlight out of his pocket and walked into the entrance, shining the light around in a way that felt…familiar. It was like he had done this before at this exact location. Pyrrha wasn't sure why it seemed that way.

 _What is he doing? There could be a Grimm nest down there._ Drawing Milo, she carefully ventured down the sloping path into the old building.

As she walked down the slope, she heard several strange sounds: the clinking of armor, the pulling of leather straps, dripping water, and an odd slithering noise. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she reached the bottom.

She stepped from the hallway and into a cavern, which was lit by a strange, greenish glow. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the other side of the room, where a gigantic glowing green eye was staring, unblinking, at something. Thousands of white tendrils writhed in the air, creeping around the entire cavern. Her mouth open in shock and her body shaking, she turned toward where the eye was looking and let out a gasp. "Jaune!"

A few feet away, her partner spun around to look at her, eyes wide. His armor and hoodie were on the ground a few feet away, along with Crocea Mors. Some of the tendrils were slipping under his tee shirt. Pyrrha prepared to throw Milo.

"Wait, no!" Jaune shouted. "Don't shoot!" He batted at the feeler that was probing under his shirt. "Easy, Lilith," he muttered.

"Lilith?!" Pyrrha slowly lowered her weapon, her initial fear being rapidly replaced with bewilderment. "Jaune, what exactly is this thing?" She turned to look at the green eye again, which was now staring in her direction. Some of the white arms moved toward her, and she flinched back.

"It's okay," Jaune reassured her. "It won't hurt you."

Pyrrha, though skeptical, stopped backing away and allowed one of the tentacles to approach her. She touched it, feeling a strange, rubbery texture. It shuddered and wrapped lightly around her wrist. "Jaune," she said slowly. "I think I need an explanation."

Jaune nodded, staring at the ground, his face hot with shame as he looked anywhere but at Pyrrha. Thankfully, the tentacles had stopped probing him, probably sensing the sudden decrease in his lust. "I found this place during my first solo mission. This thing is called a Lilith. It used to be worshipped as a sex god."

"A Lilith?" Pyrrha asked. _Sex god?!_ she thought.

"The stories I read say that the Lilith was born when a human went for so long without release, they became desperate enough to seduce a Grimm. Instead of being attracted to negative emotions, the Lilith is attracted to lust," Jaune explained. "I've been doing some research."

"So, that's what you've been hiding on your Scroll," Pyrrha muttered. She looked at the creature, then back at Jaune. "So, you've been coming down here to…to have sex with this thing. Why would you keep this a secret and say you've been training?" She decided to stick with the simple questions. This entire situation was so bizarre, it was honestly easier to focus on Jaune's deception rather than the giant eye at the other end of the room.

Jaune winced guiltily. "I do kill Grimm. I don't come to the temple until I've killed a certain number. Then, after I leave the temple, I don't come back to Beacon until I've killed a certain number." He folded his arms. "As for why I didn't tell… Well, isn't it obvious?" He waved a hand in the direction of the eye. "People would come down here. The Lilith would probably be killed or experimented on, but it doesn't deserve that. It's totally harmless!"

He met Pyrrha's gaze and quickly looked away again. "And…I didn't want you guys to think less of me. I mean…" He touched one of the tentacles as it brushed his arm. "You probably think I'm a complete freak right now…"

As Pyrrha looked at her partner, at how he couldn't bring himself to look at her directly, she felt her heart sinking. He really was ashamed of this. She didn't want him to feel that she'd think less of him for anything, especially something as natural as sex. And he _had_ killed several Grimm, so there really wasn't any reason to be mad at him.

"Jaune, I don't think that," she assured him. "We're all adults, except for Ruby, after all. Sex is perfectly natural." She looked at the Lilith, still feeling a little unsettled by that single, slit-pupiled eye. "And…if this creature, this Lilith, isn't harming you, I don't see any reason to be ashamed."

Jaune's head shot up and he stared openmouthed at Pyrrha. _She isn't disgusted by this?! She's really okay with me being this way?!_ In that moment, he was caught between wanting to hug her and wanting to come completely clean about why he needed the Lilith to satisfy him. Thankfully, he kept from doing both. Instead, he just said "Thanks, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha smiled, looking at the tentacle that was wrapped around her wrist. It moved up, touched her forehead, then moved back. "It really does seem harmless."

Jaune nodded. "Yeah." He petted a tentacle that had started poking his head. "And, I'll tell you this: It was worshipped as a sex god for a pretty good reason."

Pyrrha found herself chuckling. "I can imagine." She looked toward Jaune, who now had a slightly awkward expression on his face. "Oh, would you like me to leave?" she asked, realizing with a sudden blush what she had initially interrupted.

"Uh, if you could," Jaune muttered. "And, uh, could you not stay by the entrance? I'm not sure how far the sound…"

"Yes, of course!" Pyrrha said hurriedly. "I should probably kill some Grimm myself, after all." She walked past the tentacle, which seemed to be waving at her, and hurried up the passageway once again. Her face was hot and her heart was stuttering. She realized that a good part of her did not want to leave the cavern.

For a moment, she imagined herself and Jaune pressed against each other while the tentacles touched every patch of skin they could reach. Quickly, she pushed the image away and tried to focus on killing a bunch of Grimm for the next hour or so.

….

Back in the temple, Jaune's cheeks were burning with embarrassment. His erection was almost entirely gone at this point, and he wondered if it was even worth it to get himself aroused again. Then, one of the tentacles passed by his nose, secreting the sweet, musky substance. Just the scent was enough to send a tingle through his body.

 _She already knows what I'm doing,_ he thought. _Might as well go through with it._

Taking the tentacle in his hand, he placed his lips around it and began to suck at the musky secretion, moaning as the now-familiar pangs went through his body with each swallow. Two more arms slipped under his shirt, rubbing against his abdomen before latching onto his nipples.

Another larger one came up behind him and shoved him sharply, so that he fell to his knees. He winced briefly at the pain, but didn't hesitate to raise up his arms, letting go of the feeler in his mouth so that his shirt could finally be pulled off. Once his torso was bare, he was shoved forward again, so that he was on his hands and knees. Another shudder went through him and he could feel himself rapidly becoming hard again.

One thing he had found during his times with the Lilith was that it was very good at detecting what he wanted. It seemed to know that he liked to be dominated, and it also knew the extent of his limits. Though the tentacles would often thrill him as they forcibly had their way, he never felt scared. Only exhilarated.

He placed his hands on the ground, arching his back and moaning as one of the thinner tentacles lashed across his shoulder blades, stinging him sharply while sending a rush of adrenaline through him. The excitement, combined with the fact that even more tentacles were secreting that wonderful ooze onto his entire body, caused Jaune to moan loudly with pleasure.

He felt one of the arms wrap around him from behind, and closed his eyes. He allowed his mind to wander. One of the feelers probed his head as he brought Pyrrha's face to the front of his thoughts. In that moment, it was her arm wrapping around him from behind. He could almost sense her warm body leaning over him, her hair making a curtain over both of them.

The arm slid slowly up and down his chest, pinching sharply at his nipples, making him gasp loudly. He tried move back, wanting desperately to press his back against the firm abdomen and soft breasts that he imagined were mere inches from his bare skin, only to be firmly pushed forward again. Another thin tentacle lashed his shoulders, and he whimpered. "I'll be good, Pyrrha," he gasped. "I'll stay still. Just don't stop."

He remained there for several minutes, trembling as the arm spread ooze over his body and squeezed his nipples. The tightness in his pants was starting to get painful. One of the tentacles teasingly rubbed between his legs, and he groaned. "Please…" he begged weakly.

The tentacles obliged, unzipping his pants and pulling his erection free. One of the larger feelers opened itself up fully from the end. The opening traveled down its length like a giant, deep mouth, allowing it to take in Jaune's entire cock in one slurping motion.

Jaune writhed and moaned, keeping his eyes tightly closed as he imagined Pyrrha's warm mouth working tirelessly on his cock, her eyes half-lidded, yet also filled with determination to bring her partner to the climax he so desperately wanted. Meanwhile, the tentacle sucked hard on his cock while squeezing and pumping methodically, its entire rubbery form pulsating like an erratic heartbeat.

After one more thrust, Jaune screamed as his orgasm took over. His entire body shuddered as he spilled spurt after spurt of cum into the tentacle. He imagined Pyrrha easily swallowing with each ejaculation, which caused him to moan and thrust even harder.

Finally, when he had been milked dry, he allowed his eyes to open. Immediately, the fantasy was gone. Pyrrha wasn't kneeling before him with a triumphant smirk on her face. It was just him and the writhing, eager-to-please tentacles of the Lilith.

One of the tentacles brushed against his cheek, and he nuzzled it lightly. "Thanks," he murmured, smiling in the direction of the giant green eye.

The eye blinked back at him, and an odd rumbling sound filled the room. He had heard it before. It was almost as if the creature was purring at him.

After putting on his shirt and pants, he picked up his armor, hoodie, and weapon before heading back outside. To his relief, Pyrrha hadn't stayed near the entrance. If she had heard him say her name… He shuddered at the thought.

 _At least I should have time to clean off before she comes back…_ Taking Crocea Mors, Jaune walked toward the nearest stream.

….

When Pyrrha returned, she was relieved (though ever-so-slightly disappointed) to find Jaune fully clothed and sitting outside the temple. She peered over his shoulder, half expecting to see white tentacles creeping out.

"I don't think it can leave the temple," Jaune said, reading her thoughts. "I got a feeling it was lying dormant until I found it."

Pyrrha almost asked why Jaune was feeling lustful while exploring the inside of that temple, but decided against it. She didn't want him to feel more embarrassed, after all. Besides, it wasn't as if she didn't have inappropriate thoughts at the wrong times.

"You mentioned that it was worshipped as a sex god. How do you know?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"There were a bunch of carvings inside," Jaune explained. "Some were of people in various…positions with it. Others were of them kneeling and giving it offerings."

"Interesting," Pyrrha mused. "I wonder if it was a full religion, or a niche cult. And are there more?"

"Not sure." Jaune hesitated before asking: "You won't tell anyone, right?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "Unless it becomes a danger, I see no reason why we shouldn't let it be."

Jaune let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Pyrrha."

The sun was starting to set, so they set up a campfire and settled into a comfortable conversation about school, how difficult the professors were being, how they'd study for their next exam, and when they could schedule another group hang-out with Team RWBY.

Finally, Jaune let out a yawn and curled up on his sleeping bag. "At least we can sleep easy. No Grimm come near the temple. I think the Lilith repels them."

"That's certainly useful," Pyrrha remarked, lying down near the fire. She looked at Jaune, thinking about the cold overnight hunts in the past when they had snuggled together out of necessity. Sadly, the weather was fine, providing no excuse to do such a thing now.

Pyrrha glanced once more toward the temple before closing her eyes and falling fast asleep.

…

 _Jaune thrust into her, holding her breasts reverently in his hands. He squeezed and fondled them while kissing the side of her neck. "So good…" he moaned, holding her tightly against him._

 _She could feel every contour and ridge on his cock as it slid across her inner walls, making her squirm and gasp. She needed him to go faster. She wanted to be filled completely with his seed._

 _She needed-_

…..

The night was cool, but Pyrrha woke up feeling like she was burning all over. She sat up, pushing her sleeping bag away, trying not to pant too loudly.

That dream had been way too real and far too brief. Her thighs throbbed and her core felt like it was on fire. She glanced in Jaune's direction, then swiftly away, relieved that he seemed to be asleep.

Sleep certainly wasn't an option for her in that moment. Gritting her teeth in annoyance, she stood, picked up Milo and Akuou, and started patrolling the area around the temple. Of course, there were no Grimm, as Jaune had said, which meant that there was nothing to distract her from the persistent heat between her legs or the annoyingly-vivid details of her dream or the fact that she and Jaune were all alone in the woods outside a freaking sex temple-

Pyrrha froze as a thought occurred to her. _Technically, there is a way to resolve this._ Slowly, her gaze traveled toward the path leading back to the temple.

In a half-daze, she walked back to the clearing, pausing to make sure Jaune was still asleep and looking around once more for any Grimm. Then, after another moment's hesitation, she put her weapons down and went down the sloping hallway.

The Lilith was waiting for her. Its eye was wide open and fixed on the entrance to the chamber. It blinked once, causing Pyrrha to pause, a small amount of nervousness creeping into her thoughts.

One of the tentacles stretched forward until it was touching her shoulder. It brushed against the side of her neck, then drew back, beckoning her forward.

Slightly reassured by the polite gesture, Pyrrha approached, standing in the middle of the room. She started to undo the straps of her top, but stopped as a tentacle wrapped around each of her wrists. "What-?" She felt a thin feeler working on the straps. "Oh, you'd rather do that part," she realized. She glanced at the tentacles, which were stretching her arms above her head. They were holding her lightly, so she'd be able to break away if she chose.

At the moment, however, she allowed her lingering lust and curiosity to win out. _Let's see what this god is capable of._

Her top came off and was tossed to the side. Her strapless bra quickly followed. She shivered a little at being so exposed, but still didn't struggle.

Several tentacles crept up her abdomen, softly stroking her skin while coating it in a sweet-smelling slime. She let out a gasp as she realized that the substance, whatever it was, was making her more sensitive to every touch.

Two more arms crept around her back, each one wrapping around one of her breasts and starting to squeeze methodically. She closed her eyes and moaned as the tips circled her nipples without actually touching them. She could feel them rapidly hardening and silently begged the tentacles to actually touch them.

Almost immediately, the Lilith obliged, latching the ends of the two feelers to Pyrrha's nipples and sucking hard while squeezing her breasts at a faster paste. Her entire upper body was drenched with the tingly ooze. She threw back her head, moaning without restraint. Her core was becoming unbearably hot. She needed a release, and she needed it soon.

At that moment, the tentacles started to tug at her skirt, easily pulling it down. They didn't take off her panties right away, instead electing to rub teasingly against her through the cloth, making her gasp and whimper. She clenched her legs around the tentacle there, trying to create more friction. She needed this so badly!

A feeler probed at her lips, which she eagerly parted to let it in. She ran her tongue across the rubbery surface, eagerly drinking down the sweet, salty secretion. The tentacle began to pump in and out of her mouth, and she closed her eyes. For a moment, she allowed herself to pretend that it was Jaune's hard cock in her mouth, Jaune's hands squeezing her breasts, teasing her nipples, and rubbing her wet folds. That thought alone almost caused her to come right then and there.

Seeming to sense how close she was, the tentacle between her legs finally pulled down her panties and started to probe at her entrance, coating her folds generously with the ooze before starting to slowly slide in.

Pyrrha's eyes opened, as she realized what was about to happen. This thing was about to take her virginity, and she really didn't want it to.

She knew that virginity was largely a sexist social construct, of course. She knew that there was no such thing as purity or impurity based on when one lost their virginity. That wasn't the issue.

The issue was that she wanted _Jaune_ to be the first person to have her in that way.

She tried to tell the tentacle to stop, but couldn't due to the feeler still in her mouth. However, she did feel the arm pausing at her entrance. Another tentacle touched her forehead, and the one between her legs withdrew. Instead of entering her, it started rubbing back and forth along her folds while another started sucking at her clit.

Relieved, she returned to sucking on the tentacle in her mouth while grinding against the one rubbing her labia. It moved faster and faster, massaging the ooze into her most sensitive regions. She moaned loudly, glad that the feeler in her mouth was there to muffle her.

Then, she threw back her head and let out a cry as her entire body began shuddering all over with the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. The tentacle between her legs stopped rubbing and instead opened itself up at the end, sucking greedily at her entrance, lapping up the juices that spilled out.

By the time her first orgasm was finished, the sucking at her entrance had her primed for a second one. She spasmed violently, not even able to focus on sucking on the tentacle in her mouth anymore as another wave of pleasure washed over her.

As she finally finished, the feeler in her mouth withdrew, as did the ones between her legs. She was panting loudly, feeling more drained than she had felt in ages.

The Lilith gently lowered her to the ground near where her clothes were. One of the tentacles brushed against her cheek, and she smiled. "Thank you."

A loud rumbling filled the cavern as the tentacles withdrew.

Pyrrha watched as the green eye closed, then hurriedly put on her clothes and left the temple. Jaune was right where she had left him, thankfully. _I should definitely clean up,_ she thought, picking up Milo and going toward a nearby stream.

…

The following morning saw the two Huntsmen quickly packing their things and leaving the temple. On the way back to Beacon, they chatted as if nothing had happened, as if they hadn't both been pleasured by a creature that wasn't supposed to exist, as if there weren't a million complex feelings going through both of their minds every other minute.

Jaune had heard Pyrrha in the cavern that night. He didn't tell her, of course, but he had woken up from another dream to the sound of her voice echoing from inside the temple. He had listened for only a moment before forcing himself to his feet and stumbling away until he could no longer hear her.

Of course, the mere sound of Pyrrha being pleasured had aroused him beyond belief and filled him with the wish that he was the one making her cry out like that rather than the Lilith. He had quickly jerked himself off before returning to the campsite, lying down just before Pyrrha emerged from the temple.

Pyrrha, of course, was reeling from her first true sexual experience with another living being. The Lilith had been so kind and attentive, knowing what she did and didn't want and respecting it. She certainly wouldn't have expected such a thing from giant tentacle creature.

And, of course, she couldn't shake the images from her dreams and the wish that she could feel Jaune holding and touching her in the way that incredible sex god had done.

None of this was said, of course, as both Huntsmen returned to Beacon feeling both incredibly satisfied and incredibly wanting.

…

The Lilith felt full. It hadn't felt this way in decades.

For so long, its temple had been forgotten. For so long, it had been forced to lie dormant, waiting for a miracle. That miracle had appeared in the form of a young, lustful man. Now, he had brought a young woman with him! She had been more hesitant about her desires, but they had been present, and she had most assuredly enjoyed what the Lilith had offered her.

That was good. Without enjoyment, sex stopped being what it was supposed to be. Without consent, the god would turn into a demon.

The humans were the perfect age, too. They held the vitality of youth, but were not so young that sex was forbidden. Even better, they wanted each other.

The Lilith had seen into their yearning minds. It knew that its ministrations were only a substitute for what the two humans really wanted. They wanted their mate, the one person who could satisfy them utterly. Yet, they had not sealed the bond that was so evident between them.

Why? Did they not realize how lucky they were to have found each other so soon? Or, was the Lilith existing in a time when even the most obvious of signs were hidden from even the lustiest of humans?

No matter. The Lilith knew its business. It would see to it that, whenever one of them came to it, they would be unable to keep from thinking about their mate. Every touch, every thrust, every caress would fulfill one need while feeding the more important one. Soon, it would reach a point when they would have to seal their bond or go completely mad.

Then, if the Lilith was lucky, the two would return to the temple, and grant it the greatest feeding it could possibly hope for.

It _would_ happen, too. The Lilith was nothing if not skilled at its craft.

 **So, now Jaune and Pyrrha have a literal sex god shipping them. This can only end well. The next chapter will take place a few more weeks later, after the Lilith has had a chance to do some much-needed tampering.**

 **See you then!**


	3. The God's Influence

**Eeeeyyy. I bet you thought I'd forgotten this fic. Nay nay, my friends! Life and writer's block just got in the way of this chapter for a bit. Hopefully, the fact that it's super long and is mostly filled with smutty goodness will make up for the wait. As I said, this takes place after the Lilith has had a sufficient amount of time to influence our lovely little Arkos bunnies.**

 **Disclaimer: My fanfictions are meant to service people's fantasies, and should not be used as a guide for real sex. Always research safe sexual practices.**

 _Pyrrha was nestled close to his chest, softly kissing along his collarbone. Her warm hands were caressing his chest and abdomen, fingertips stroking the skin just over his racing heart. Every touch, every kiss made his heartbeat stutter and his mouth go dry._

 _He held her close, arms wrapped snugly around her naked form. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, his lips brushing skin with each word._

 _Eventually, she drew back, giving him a perfect view of the beautiful blush decorating her cheeks. She lay back on the bed, silently beckoning for him to follow. He didn't need to be told twice._

 _He leaned over her, propping himself up a little so that he could look at her face. Her eyes were warm and pleading, and her smile alluring with just a hint of shyness. Feeling a surge of protectiveness, Jaune closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers._

….

Jaune nuzzled his cheek against his pillow, smiling as his eyes opened, still not quite out of the dream realm he had been in. Of course, as reality set in and he realized that he was alone in his bed, his smile turned to a regretful sigh.

He should have been used to this by now. This was basically a nightly occurrence, after all. For weeks, he had been unable to go a single night without having a dream about him and Pyrrha.

Sometimes, they were the usual dreams of Pyrrha dominating him and confidently riding him. Other times, they were newer dreams that reversed the roles Jaune often imagined. In these dreams, he felt like a protector while Pyrrha was a vulnerable young woman rather than a confident goddess.

Admittedly, he liked these new scenarios every bit as much as the old ones. Pyrrha had always been his defender, his rock, his mentor. She deserved to be held and loved without having to worry about anything else. And sweet Dust, did Jaune want to be the one to give that to her!

He sat up and looked toward Pyrrha's bed, where she was still sleeping soundly. The urge to go over and kiss her awake was strong, and he quickly made a beeline for the bathroom before his tired mind could find too many reasons to give in to the impulse. He started to tell himself to stop being creepy, but shook his head.

 _Let's be real. I crossed the creepy threshold ages ago…_ He was just glad that there was no one at Beacon with a mind-reading Semblance. Or was there…? He shuddered at the thought and decided that some things were better left unknown.

….

 _A silk tie was knotted around Jaune's wrists, binding them together over his head. There was no fear in his eyes, though. Only anticipation and complete trust._

 _It was the trust that warmed Pyrrha's heart the most. The man beneath her was utterly at her mercy, and was completely okay with that. She ran her nails down his front, watching him shudder and groan. The growing hardness against her thigh made her smirk. "Would you like me to take care of that?" she purred, moving her hand downward._

" _Ah," Jaune yelped as she touched his hardening cock. "Y-Yes, please."_

 _Pyrrha started gently stroking, keeping her touches agonizingly-light, watching as Jaune's face turned redder and his expression became more and more pleading._

…..

Pyrrha glared at the ceiling as her eyes opened. _Okay,_ she thought. _This is getting old!_

She had read enough romance novels to know that the typical female protagonist often agonized over her beloved man twenty five hours a day, eight days a week. She dreamed about him at night and thought about him during her waking hours.

Why didn't these stories ever emphasize just how ridiculously annoying that state of mind was?!

Love was a wonderful thing, but Pyrrha also enjoyed _functioning_ in society. She liked being able to actually focus on things like homework, training, and spending time with her friends. That was becoming increasingly difficult as her desire for Jaune, both physical and emotional, continued to increase exponentially.

Because of this, she found herself going to the Emerald Forest and visiting the Lilith often. The creature pleasured her, allowing her to close her eyes and live out her fantasies for a few blissful hours. By the time she returned to Beacon, however, her lust would increase tenfold and she would have trouble even looking directly at her partner.

Honestly, she was beginning to wonder if the weird tentacle deity was doing more harm than good. Part of her wanted to ask Jaune what he thought (omitting certain details, of course), but neither of them had openly talked about the Lilith after that day when Pyrrha had followed him into the forest. Though they both visited the creature and both knew about the other visiting it, they never directly acknowledged it.

It was as if a weird, confused sense of shame had descended over them, and Pyrrha didn't like it at all. At this point, she almost wished that her feelings could vanish entirely, just so she could return to the easy friendship she and Jaune had enjoyed before.

She sat up, looking toward her partner's bed. He was already gone. Good. If she was lucky, she'd be able to get her bearings before seeing him today.

The day passed as it usually did with classes, lunch, a few breaks, and finally her training session with Jaune. The latter had always been her favorite part of the day. She loved training with him, watching his confidence and skills improve with each spar, and talking with him afterward as the shattered moon rose in the sky.

Now, the rooftop sessions had a new, secret purpose: They helped alleviate some of the tension that seemed to be a permanent fixture in Pyrrha's body. It wasn't the _ideal_ release, but it was definitely _a_ release. That was more than her classes could say.

She could definitely feel her latent frustration pouring into her attacks, making them a bit fiercer than was probably necessary. Thankfully, Jaune was every bit as aggressive with blocking, parrying, and even managing a few return jabs in her direction. When they stopped to take a break, they were both sweating and panting.

"You're definitely improving," Pyrrha gasped. "You might not need these sessions after a little while."

"I mean, we can keep doing them, right?" Jaune asked, a hint of nervousness entering his voice. He certainly didn't want these hours of quality time with Pyrrha to end.

"Of course!" Pyrrha quickly replied. "I'm just saying you're at a point where they'll serve more to keep your skills sharp. You've definitely caught up with everyone else when it comes to ability, I can promise you that."

The two walked over to the wall to sit down. Usually, they would sit with some space between them. However, now that they weren't actively sparring, the chill in the air was becoming more apparent. Jaune sat down close to Pyrrha, smiling when she leaned into him.

In that moment, he felt his ever-present lust for her dimming. He was purely content and comfortable. Breathing a sigh, he rested his head on top of hers, allowing himself to relax a little.

Pyrrha smiled, snuggling against Jaune's side. Mentally, she was jumping for joy. The intense, burning heat in her body had finally dulled to a more manageable warmth, as if her needs were temporarily satisfied by this small amount of contact. Would this annoying lust become easier to deal with if she simply hugged her partner more often? She could deal with that.

A breeze hit them, causing them to shiver. "It'll be winter soon," Jaune remarked.

"Mm hm." Pyrrha leaned into Jaune's familiar warmth, though she frowned when she realized what winter would mean. Not only would she and Jaune have to halt their rooftop sessions once the snow came, but they would have no real excuse to go into the Emerald Forest to visit the Lilith. That could definitely lead to a few problems. Not wanting to think too deeply about that, she said: "The holidays will be here before we know it."

"Yeah. I'll have to start shopping soon." Jaune chuckled softly. "Between my seven sisters and all you guys, I probably should have started earlier."

"Oh, you don't have to get me anything."

"I know." Jaune shrugged. "But you won't talk me out of it." He realized as he sat there that her hand was right next to his, their pinkies just barely brushing. This knowledge sent a small but firm jolt through his body as he was overcome with the urge to take her hand in his. And pepper soft kisses over her wrists, and draw her closer, and-

"We should probably head in," Jaune said, standing up abruptly while firmly clamping down on his train of thought. "Wouldn't want to catch a cold, right?"

"Y-Yes, of course." Pyrrha was quick to follow, spending the walk back to the dorm room trying to swallow down the deep sense of longing and disappointment welling up within her. _This is seriously getting annoying!_ If this kept up, she'd need to see the Lilith again very, very soon.

….

Pyrrha mentally berated herself as she walked into the Emerald Forest during a Saturday morning. _You're becoming addicted, Pyrrha. Addicted and obsessed. When we get back from this, you are seeking professional help! Get some medication, or something! There has to be medication for ridiculous amounts of lust, right?_

Only a fierce dedication to her craft made Pyrrha remember to actually hunt some Grimm before making a beeline for the temple. When she arrived, she strode right down the incline, dropped her bag and weapons at the bottom, and stepped forward.

The giant green eye glowed softly in the darkness, blinking once in greeting. As always, it acted as if it had been waiting for her. The tentacles stretched out, slipping under her armor with practiced ease and rubbing against her already-hard nipples through her bra. One pulled away her panties and proceeded to suck at the moisture that had already gathered beneath them.

Pyrrha moaned without restraint. Now that she was here, she wanted to completely bury her feelings of guilt and shame. She wanted to hand herself over to these sensations until they overwhelmed her.

The Lilith, seeming to read her thoughts, obliged. More tentacles surged forward once Pyrrha was undressed, lifting her up and holding her suspended in the air. Then, countless feelers probed at her, the ends opening up just slightly so that it felt like she was being kissed from her shoulders to her feet by dozens of tiny mouths.

Pyrrha gasped and writhed, grateful that the Lilith had thought to leave her head free so she could breathe. Then, the tentacles started to secrete that wonderful, tingly ooze, causing her to tremble as each kiss felt like an electric shock that went straight downward, adding more and more to the burning heat between her legs.

Sensing her increased arousal, more tendrils surged toward her opening, sucking eagerly at her labia and clit, probing just enough to drink in her juices, but respecting her wish to not be fully penetrated. Meanwhile, the other tentacles began suckling on her skin. One latched onto the end of each of her nipples and sucked fiercely, causing her to cry out.

The other feelers roamed around, sucking on every spot of pale flesh they could find. They nuzzled into her neck, left marks all across her collarbone, pulsated against her shaking thighs, and drank greedily from her leaking pussy.

Her abdomen twisted in the most wonderful way and her entire body shuddered as she came. The tentacles became more frantic, swarming across her body and kissing desperately at her skin, covering her utterly. The ones between her legs rubbed eagerly along her labia as she cried out, greedily coating themselves in her slick release.

As she finally came down from her orgasm, panting loudly, Pyrrha was gently lowered to the ground. The tentacles carefully positioned her so that she was on her knees, and remained lightly wrapped around her for support. She leaned gladly into their comforting, rubbery weight and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, she felt a light touch to her lips, which she instinctively parted. A feeler slipped in and began to twitch.

Knowing what the Lilith wanted, Pyrrha straightened up and closed her lips around the tentacle's end, sucking deeply while bringing up one hand to run up and down along as much of its length as she could reach. She smiled when she heard a rumbling purr echo through the cavern.

She bobbed her head in a rhythm that was becoming very familiar, and closed her eyes as another tendril began stroking her hair. As soon as her eyes were closed, she was with Jaune, pleasuring him with her mouth, making him moan and purr with delight. Smiling, she twirled her tongue around the end, licked underneath, then took it into her mouth fully, sucking deeply.

The member shuddered, grew larger, then released its sweet secretion into Pyrrha's mouth. She swallowed eagerly, feeling that lusty warmth being rejuvenated as she drank down each tingly mouthful.

Another tentacle began to rub rapidly against her folds, quickly bringing on her second orgasm. She trembled weakly as she finished, collapsing against the tentacles. The one she had sucked on withdrew while the ones that had been holding her moved until they had made a soft, rubbery bed for her to lie on. She closed her eyes, kissing one of the tentacles before allowing herself to fall into a deep slumber.

When she awoke, a few hours had passed and the Lilith was nowhere to be seen. Thankfully, it had unrolled Pyrrha's sleeping bag and draped it over her naked form to keep the chill away.

Quickly, Pyrrha collected her clothes and went off to bathe in the stream. With the weather becoming so chilly, she had to clean herself quickly. By this time, she was too cold to think about going back to sleep, despite the fact that it wasn't midnight yet. So, she started the trek back to Beacon.

Winter was definitely approaching. Now that the sun was gone, the air was absolutely frigid. Pyrrha shivered, wishing she had thought to bring warmer clothes. It was no good. All she could do was walk quickly and try to get the blood flowing.

After a few hours of walking, she could hear footsteps in front of her. They didn't sound like Grimm. "Who's there?" she called.

The footsteps stopped. "Pyrrha?" a familiar voice replied. A second later, Jaune stepped through the trees. "Hey. I figured you'd be here. Wasn't sure if I'd run into you, though." He noticed her shaking immediately. "The temperature dropped a lot, didn't it?"

"It certainly did," Pyrrha replied, trying to keep her teeth from chattering too much. "I hoped that walking quickly would help."

Jaune made a sympathetic noise in his throat. "Too bad I didn't pack an extra hoodie. Here, why don't we set up camp in that clearing over there?" _I could keep her warm… No! Bad Jaune!_ He really needed to see the Lilith…

Pyrrha nodded gratefully. Though she had wanted to get back to Beacon as quickly as possible, it made more sense to stop and try to get warm now that she actually had more of a means to do so.

As they patrolled the area around the clearing, however, Pyrrha abruptly realized that warming up would mean sleeping next to Jaune. While this was a normal enough action that had been performed on many patrols, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea when considering her current mental state. At the moment, the cold temperature was keeping most of her lust at bay. She wasn't sure what would happen if that changed. Despite only just visiting the Lilith, she could feel her longing for Jaune like a physical rope pulling him ever toward her.

 _I will never read a romance novel again,_ she thought with a quiet groan.

When she returned to the clearing after finding no Grimm nearby, she saw that Jaune had already started a small fire. She sat down in front of it immediately, drawing trace amounts of comfort from the fleeting, flickering warmth. "It's a bit late to be patrolling, isn't it?" she asked. Judging by where they were, Jaune would have had to have left Beacon in the late afternoon or early evening.

Jaune shrugged. "I just…suddenly felt the need to come out here. You?"

"I…yes. I needed to kill some Grimm as well." Neither one of them mentioned the Lilith.

When Pyrrha shivered again, Jaune unzipped his sleeping bag. "You can go in first." His voice cracked briefly as he spoke, causing him to wince.

Pyrrha noticed the hesitance in his tone, which only made her more nervous. Had he noticed her change in behavior? Was he no longer comfortable around her? She didn't think she could bear that!

She slid into the sleeping bag, her heart thumping wildly as Jaune followed and zipped it up. It was very tight with the two of them, but Pyrrha was easily able to get comfortable, her hands finding their usual spot at Jaune's chest while one of Jaune's arms remained out of the sleeping bag and draped over her. She sighed happily, despite her worries, and snuggled against his front.

"Better?" Jaune murmured, though his heart was pounding like crazy. Pyrrha just felt so small in that moment. He wanted to hold her and keep her safe and warm like this forever. She nuzzled sleepily against his chest, filling him with the desire to kiss her.

"Mm hm. Thank you, Jaune," Pyrrha replied, closing her eyes. His armor was off and she could feel his quickening breaths against her hands. Her heart sank. _He was never this nervous before… Oh, I hope he hasn't noticed anything._ Her head still reeling with self-conscious thoughts, she forced herself to try and sleep.

…

Both Jaune and Pyrrha awoke maybe an hour later to an unbearable heat between them. It wasn't the harsh, oppressive heat that came from a fever, however. Rather, it was a wonderful, burning sensation that made them hyper-aware of the coldness surrounding them and making them want to press further and further into the blessed warmth.

Pyrrha, still half-asleep, nuzzled Jaune's neck, smiling at the feel of his pulse and brushing her lips against it. Something hard pressed against the material of her partner's jeans, pushing against her leg. A sharp thrill went through her.

Jaune only had a moment to enjoy the likely-accidental touch of Pyrrha's lips to his neck before his mind was overcome with panic as he realized how aroused he was. _Crap! Crap, crap, crap! Abort, Jaune! Abort! Get out of the sleeping bag immediately!_ He tried to reach around to where the zipper was, fumbling desperately with it for a moment before it suddenly came loose, causing him to fall out and into the grass.

Pyrrha whimpered at the sudden coldness. In that moment, the space between them felt like a void. A void that absolutely shouldn't exist. Still, when she saw Jaune's panicked, guilty expression and the way he was trying to turn away to hide his erection, she reined herself in.

 _Easy, Pyrrha! He's already scared enough. Don't force yourself on him!_ Her mind was strangely calm. Maybe it was because she now knew that, at least on some level, Jaune was having the same issues she was having. Maybe it was because she was used to calming her partner down. Either way, she kept her voice level when she called out to him. "Jaune."

Jaune winced. _This is it. The best friendship you've ever had is ruined forever. Is there any way to make this less awkward?!_ "U-Um, sorry, Pyrrha. It's, uh, the Lilith. Yeah, I was, uh…"

The want building up in Pyrrha was too powerful to ignore, forcing her to be bold when she would otherwise have nodded in agreement and pretended to forget the whole thing. Moving out of the sleeping bag, she slipped her arms around Jaune and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen. "Was it really the Lilith?" she whispered, her breath brushing his ear as she spoke.

A shiver went down Jaune's spine and he let out a shuddering breath. She was too close. She was too warm. She was too wonderful. There was no way he could hide anything if she kept putting this spell on him. "N-No," he found himself sighing.

Pyrrha's arms tightened and she rubbed her cheek against his neck. "Who was it, then?"

Jaune gasped at the light touch and he turned so he could look at Pyrrha's face. His heart felt like it was on fire when he saw her expression. It was the exact face he had seen in so many dreams: half-lidded, loving eyes, a smile that pierced him to the core, and a gorgeous blush that he wanted to make redder and redder.

It was impossible to tell who leaned in first. All they knew was that the moment their lips touched was one of utter perfection. Despite the manic lust they both felt, the kiss was warm, chaste, and gentle.

Jaune turned around so he could face her fully, not breaking the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. He felt and heard the small noise she let out, and quickly moved back. "Sorry, I-" He stopped when she placed a hand over his mouth.

"Don't," Pyrrha said, her voice wavering slightly with lingering shock and happiness. Her lips tingled with the echo of her partner's lips. They had been so, so soft. "Don't apologize." Her heart warmed as she looked at his adorable, stunned expression. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Really?" Jaune blinked slowly as a small, hopeful smile spread across his face. "M-Me too." He brought up a hand to shakily caress her cheek. "Am I dreaming?" he wondered with a breathless laugh.

Pyrrha softly kissed his lips again. "I don't think you'd be asking that if you were dreaming," she noted.

"Heh. True." Jaune bit his lip. "Can I kiss you again?"

 _He's so sweet…_ Without bothering to answer, Pyrrha gently claimed his lips, her heart soaring when he eagerly responded. He ran his tongue hesitantly across her bottom lip, and she readily parted them and stroked Jaune's curious tongue with her own. He tasted of mint toothpaste, Ren's pancakes, and some flavor that just seemed to be purely _Jaune._ Pyrrha swirled her tongue around his mouth, making a contented noise in her throat.

Jaune's head was spinning as all of his senses became focused entirely on Pyrrha. Her hot, calloused hands framed his face while her sweet tongue, which still carried a hint of the Lilith's ooze, twined with his. The tiny moans and sighs she let out were the most wonderful sounds he had ever heard. He moved one of his hands downward, touching her exposed midriff. When she didn't protest, he began stroking her toned abdomen.

"Mm…" Pyrrha smiled into the kiss as she felt Jaune's warm hand on her skin, contrasting beautifully with the surrounding chill. It didn't seem fair for her to be the only one getting this treatment, so she slipped a hand under Jaune's hoodie to run over his abs and slide up his back, causing the cloth to hike up, exposing his skin to the cold air.

A shiver went through Jaune and he gasped as Pyrrha's touch abruptly reminded him of the hard, insistent arousal that had not gone away. Before he could even think about trying to hide it, he felt her hand over it, massaging it through his jeans, causing an almost-painful shock to go through his body.

"Ah!" He broke the kiss with a surprised cry, which quickly turned into a pleased groan as Pyrrha continued to rub.

Pyrrha's cheeks were burning. A part of her brain was telling her that she needed to move slower, but the rest urged her to keep going. She wanted Jaune so much, and he obviously wanted her. If he said yes, then what was the point of waiting? As she thought this, she felt a slight ghost of the Lilith's sweetness in the back of her throat.

"Jaune?" she breathed. Even through her lust, one clear, important question came through. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes! Keep going!" Jaune gasped. He didn't even need to think about his answer. "Please!"

Pyrrha smiled at his enthusiasm, though she knew that hers was probably just as intense. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down, freeing his erection. She paused, licking her lips subconsciously when she saw its size. It wasn't a monster by any means, but it certainly wasn't small either. It was hard, stiff, and already leaking precum. She wanted it inside her.

Still, she was willing to wait. The lust that had filled her for so long had mellowed out now that she was acting on it, allowing her to go at her own pace. She was glad of that. She wanted this to last as long as possible.

Remembering what she had done with the Lilith, she took the head of Jaune's cock in her lips and swirled her tongue around, tasting the salty precum that was so different from the Lilith's sweet ooze, yet somehow aroused her twice as much. She ran her hand slowly up and down the shaft as she continued to lick.

Jaune threw his head back, panting without restraint. This was better than anything he could have dreamed of. Feeling Pyrrha's hand and mouth, hearing the wet noises her tongue made on his cock, and knowing that it was all real… It was too much! Already, he could feel the pressure building within him.

"Ah! Pyrrha, I'm about to-" He stopped speaking as his hips started to rock, pushing his cock further into Pyrrha's mouth.

Instead of drawing back, Pyrrha tried to move forward, taking as much of Jaune into her mouth as she could. She nearly gagged when his seed coated her throat, but was quick to swallow as best she could. Some dribbled from her lips and down her chin just the same. She licked her lips as she drew back, trying to catch her breath.

"S-Sorry," Jaune muttered, glancing to the side. "I should've warned you sooner."

Pyrrha wiped her mouth on her hand, smiling despite her breathlessness. "You're apologizing more than I do!"

Jaune blinked, then burst out laughing, his nervousness fading away in an instant. Pyrrha always had that effect on him. He felt more comfortable with her than with anyone. That comfort was what gave him the courage to say: "You know, it seems a bit unfair that I'm the only one getting attention right now."

Pyrrha blushed, suddenly feeling incredibly shy. "Th-That's true," she murmured.

A strange sense of déjà vu overcame Jaune as he looked at Pyrrha's smiling, vulnerable face and hopeful eyes. All of a sudden, he was in one of his newer dreams again, taking the active role while gently loving his partner with everything he had.

Moving close again, he reached around to undo Pyrrha's top. "If you want me to stop or slow down, just let me know."

Pyrrha nodded. "You won't need to worry about that, Jaune. But thank you."

Jaune pulled her into another long, open-mouthed kiss. He could taste himself on Pyrrha's tongue, and this alone was enough to cause his cock to spring to life again. He ignored it, though. Right now, he wanted to focus on making Pyrrha feel as good as possible.

Removing her top, he moved his head down to kiss and nip at her collarbone, loving every adorable squeak and gasp she let out. He fumbled a bit with her bra, but was quick to latch his teeth over one of her nipples once it finally came off.

"Ah!" Pyrrha shouted, trembling as a jolt of pain and pleasure shot down her spine from where Jaune's teeth were playing with her.

Jaune paused. "Did that hurt?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "Do it again. Please!"

She sounded so undone already. And _Jaune_ was making her like this! Unable to keep from grinning victoriously, he fastened his teeth over her nipple once again, running it carefully between them, not biting down too much. Occasionally, he would wrap his tongue around it or suck sharply. His hand played with Pyrrha's other breast, squeezing and running her less-abused nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

By this point, Pyrrha was on her back, writhing with pleasure as Jaune leaned over her, listening with relish to her unrestrained moans.

He eventually released her nipples, evoking a whimper of protest. This quickly turned into a gasp as he began to kiss down her stomach, stopping at her skirt, where he slipped his tongue just under the hem, then drew back.

Pyrrha's body was tense with anticipation. She whined every time Jaune ran his teasing tongue over her skin. Finally, she lifted her head. "Jaune…" Her tone clearly told him to hurry up.

Jaune felt his cock twitch just by hearing the pleading tone in Pyrrha's voice. He quickly pulled her skirt and sash down, tossing them to the side. Next were her soaked panties.

In that moment, Pyrrha Nikos was entirely exposed. Jaune would have taken a moment just to bask in this fact, if it weren't for the urgent noises his partner was uttering.

Still hardly daring to believe it, he ran his tongue over her entrance, filling his mouth with an erotic, musky taste.

Pyrrha's body jerked when Jaune's tongue ran across her sex for the first time. It was all she could do to keep from shaking as the warm wetness started to swipe repeatedly across her folds. When it delved in a little deeper, she hummed appreciatively. Then, the tip of his tongue found her clitoris and began subjecting it to the same treatment her nipple had received.

She practically screamed with pleasure as Jaune sucked on her clit. All thought vanished when he removed his gloves and slid a finger inside her.

A familiar coil of heat was building in her abdomen. Her lower body started to tremble. "J-Jaune," she warned. "I'm close!"'

Jaune's heart flipped when Pyrrha uttered those words and began to lick and suck faster while slipping another finger in and pumping quickly.

A spasm of pleasure overtook Pyrrha. Her hips shuddered as the sweetest orgasm she had ever had rocked through her body. She threw back her head and cried out. She could feel Jaune greedily lapping up her release, which nearly caused her to come a second time.

Jaune continued licking at Pyrrha after her orgasm ended, wanting to drink up every drop. He didn't think he had ever tasted something so perfect. When he was done, he moved back enough to appreciate the beautiful sight before him.

Pyrrha was on her back, cheeks flushed, bearing the bite marks Jaune had left. Her chest heaved as she panted and her face was the purest expression of pleasure imaginable.

After a moment, Pyrrha sat up and moved close to Jaune, tugging at his hoodie. Taking the hint, he pulled it off. Pyrrha smiled, snuggling against his side while softly caressing his torso. She noticed his new erection and smiled. "Excited again, are we?" she asked playfully.

Jaune drew her into his lap, nuzzling her neck and groaning when she gripped his cock. "Ah… It can wait," he managed to say. "We should probably take a breather."

Pyrrha reluctantly drew her hand back. "You're right." So, she tilted her head back, gladly allowing Jaune to continue his gentle explorations of her neck. When he nipped playfully at her ear, she giggled.

Jaune couldn't resist kissing her lips again after that adorable laugh. When she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her bare chest against his, he was almost convinced that he had died and gone to heaven. Only the frantic pounding of both of their hearts told him that he was still in the land of the living.

They drew back, gazing half-lidded into each other's eyes, resting their foreheads against each other. If it weren't for their returning arousals, they could have easily curled up in that position and fallen asleep holding each other.

Instead, Pyrrha spoke. "Jaune?" Her voice was hushed.

"Yeah?" Jaune breathed, trying not to completely lose his mind at how much he loved hearing his name on her tongue like this.

"I…" Pyrrha's cheeks flushed shyly. "What does this mean for us? Overall, I mean?"

Jaune's mouth went dry and he swallowed loudly as a thousand negative scenarios flooded his mind. Was Pyrrha regretting this? Had this really just been an act of lust? Was their relationship completely and utterly ruined? "What do you want it to mean?" he asked, his voice cracking a little.

Pyrrha managed to look Jaune in the eyes. She saw a combination of nervousness and longing there. She hoped she was interpreting his look correctly. "I want this to continue, and I'm not just talking about the sex," she said, her voice not wavering at all as she spoke the words she had kept pent up for so long. She placed a hand over his heart. "I love you, Jaune. I have practically since we first met. And…I want this to mean something to both of us."

Jaune gaped, temporarily dumbstruck. All of her other words were a jumble for a moment as those three all-important words shined at the front of his mind.

Pyrrha's heart sank when she looked at Jaune's stricken expression. _And now you ruined it,_ she thought mournfully. _Things will be awkward between you forever. Well done._ She started to move back.

When he saw her doubtful look and felt her starting to move away, he quickly hugged her close again. "It does!" he insisted, trying to remember how to speak as he reassured her. "Mean something, I mean. It means everything!" He brought her face to his and brushed their lips chastely together before gazing into her emerald eyes. "I love you, Pyrrha. That's why I want this so much. I don't want anyone else like this."

Relief flooded Pyrrha's mind as she smiled and lightly rubbed their noses together. She both felt and heard Jaune's quiet laugh. Finding his hand, she laced their fingers together.

Jaune squeezed her hand as he murmured in her ear: "If you want to know a secret, I was imagining I was with you whenever I went to visit the Lilith."

Pyrrha's face burned, but her smile could have easily outshone the moon overhead. "I did the same," she whispered. "Don't tell anyone." She winked teasingly.

Jaune laughed as he hugged her again, wondering if it was really possible to feel this overwhelmingly happy. He peppered her face and chest with quick, light kisses, pausing to nuzzle into her shoulder when she started combing her fingers through his hair.

For a few minutes, the two just explored each other with their hands and lips, taking their time, savoring each touch and kiss. Eventually, however, the growing heat between them became impossible to ignore.

"Jaune, I want you," Pyrrha sighed into his ear. "Please."

Jaune kissed her cheek, then drew back to remove his pants completely. He shivered a little when the cold air hit him, and he was quickly reminded how close to winter it was. _When I was holding Pyrrha, I didn't even notice,_ he thought, almost laughing at how cheesy that thought was.

He unzipped his sleeping bag and spread it out while Pyrrha retrieved hers. Once hers was unzipped, she pulled it over both of them, shielding them from the cold.

Pyrrha was immediately warmed by the cloth beneath her and the heat of her partner on top of her. They were mere inches apart. Her entire body was tense with anticipation.

Jaune positioned himself over her, propping himself up with his arms. He kissed her softly, then drew back. "Ready?"

Pyrrha nodded, though a small amount of nervousness entered her expression. "Go slowly, please. This is my first time."

Jaune tilted his head, confused. "Haven't you been seeing the Lilith?"

"Yes, but…" Pyrrha's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I…I didn't' let it go in me. I wanted you to be the first."

For a moment, Jaune was completely thunderstruck. A lump rose in his throat and he had to quickly wipe his eyes. _She saved herself…for me?_ Even after hearing her say that she loved him, even after what they had done until that moment, he never would have expected something like this.

His entire body felt warmer, and he was distinctly aware that he was falling still deeper in love with Pyrrha. He hadn't even thought that was possible! He closed the distance between them, kissing her deeply.

He drew back just enough to speak. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." Pyrrha spoke against his lips. "I wanted to."

"Dust, I love you so much," Jaune sighed, kissing her once more as he got into position. "I won't hurt you," he promised. "Just relax."

Carefully, he slid the head in, immediately gasping at how tight she was. Thankfully, she was also incredibly wet. He pressed forward slowly, bit by bit, watching Pyrrha's face for any sign of pain. It was hard to keep from thrusting in all at once. It felt as if her pussy was sucking him in, craving him.

Pyrrha moaned as her walls were stretched for the first time and struggled to relax. There was a small amount of pain, mostly from the stretching, but that was completely overridden by the strangled pleasure that was already building within her. The lewd, squelching sound of his cock going deeper only increased these sensations. When she felt his balls against her and realized he was buried to the hilt, she almost came right then.

Jaune panted, forcing himself to remain still as Pyrrha's wet, tight pussy pressed all around him, squeezing him in a way that was almost possessive. He touched her cheek, stroking her skin while whispering into her ear to try and distract her from any pain she might be feeling. "I love you," he murmured. "My beautiful warrior." He felt her heart thumping a little faster and smiled. "You make me feel so strong, like I can do anything." He ran his tongue down her neck, making her shiver. "I'm the luckiest man in the world right now."

"Jaune…" Pyrrha moaned and trembled. Jaune's words were affecting her even more than his pulsing cock was. She felt like she was going to just melt. It was hard to speak at first. "Since I met you, I'm the happiest I've ever been." She rotated her hips, causing both of them to cry out. "You're my hero. My best friend. Ah!" She gasped when Jaune shifted in response to her words. "I love you so much!"

Jaune kissed her, though very sloppily. He couldn't hold back anymore. "I'm going to move, okay?"

Pyrrha nodded. "I'm ready."

Jaune withdrew slowly, then slid back in. His eyes closed as he found a rhythm, and his expression became one of pure bliss. Leaning down, he captured Pyrrha's lips, prompting her to tangle her hands in his hair. He felt her starting to clench around him every time he re-entered her, which encouraged him to move just a bit faster.

Pyrrha moaned and gasped against Jaune's mouth, wrapping her legs around his back as he made love to her. His swelling cock hit a spot in her that caused her vision to go white and she cried out in pleasure. "Keep hitting me there!" she pleaded.

Jaune obediently began aiming for that one spot within her, thrusting harder and harder as it became clear that she wasn't in any pain. He gripped at the material of the sleeping bag. His lips left hers and began to kiss messily across her face.

Warm, clumsy kisses covered Pyrrha's skin, and she responded as best she could while simultaneously making sure to tighten around her partner's wonderful cock every time it reentered her, loving how he trembled and moaned in response. She could feel the pressure building inside her again. "Jaune," she gasped. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Jaune gasped. "Ah. I'm close." He could feel her movements quickening. She tightened herself deliciously around his length as it started to swell. "Can I-?"

"Yes!" Pyrrha whimpered. "Inside. It's okay. You can- AH!" A violent spasm overtook her as she came. She kissed Jaune fiercely, moaning without restraint.

Jaune let out a muffled cry against Pyrrha's lips as his hips shook and his cock swelled against her slick walls. He came within seconds, filling Pyrrha with his release.

Pyrrha deepened the kiss as she felt Jaune's seed flooding into her. She kept her legs wrapped tightly around him, not wanting them to part. She felt so warm. So complete. So ridiculously happy.

Jaune panted as his orgasm ended, lowering himself down onto Pyrrha, propping himself up on his elbows to keep from hurting her. He touched a few more lazy kisses to her chest as he savored the sensation of being joined to her in the blissful aftermath. Then, reluctantly, he pulled out of her.

Pyrrha whimpered at the loss of Jaune's cock, and was quick to snuggle against his side as he curled up next to her. She yawned, basking in the afterglow as she gently rubbed Jaune's sweaty chest and abdomen.

Jaune sighed happily at the gentle caresses, running his own hands up and down Pyrrha's back, feeling her breathing return to normal. "You okay?" he whispered.

Pyrrha nodded, smiling at his concern. "I've never been better," she assured him. She noticed him starting to nod off, and shifted closer. "Here." She guided him until his head was nestled in the crook of her neck, inches away from her beating heart. She felt him shift lower to listen, and started softly stroking his hair.

Jaune closed his eyes, a wave of tiredness overcoming him as he heard the sweet, soothing sound of his partner's heart beating. He touched a soft kiss to her chest before drifting off. His last thought that night was that the heartbeat against his ear sounded even sweeter than every moan and gasp Pyrrha had uttered throughout the night.

Pyrrha remained awake, holding Jaune against her, listening to his breaths and kissing the top of his head whenever he moved or made a noise. In that moment, everything was right with the world. On some deep level, she knew that the annoying, obsessive dreams would bother her no longer. In their place was a warm, ongoing sensation that could sometimes manifest as a burning lust, but would most often exist as a warm, constant love.

In the back of her mind, she wondered what it would be like if she and Jaune ever visited the Lilith at the same time. It was a stirring thought, but free of any urgency. For now, they could sleep. For now, they could take things slowly and figure out what would come next.

With this in mind, Pyrrha fell into a dreamless, deeply-satisfied sleep.

….

The Lilith's eye blinked. A low gurgle rose in its throat. It was a sound of combined frustration and happiness.

It could sense the change: Its two newest worshippers had finally come together. It had certainly taken long enough for its influence to get them to actually _do_ something. Worse still, with winter coming and the two mates newly invested in each other, they likely wouldn't need to visit their god for a long time.

Breathing a long sigh, the Lilith withdrew its tentacles and closed its eye, anticipating a long hibernation.

Still, it didn't matter. They would come back eventually, and they would very likely come back together. When they did, the Lilith would make sure to give them an experience that they would never, _ever_ forget.

This would be a good feeding. A very good feeding.

 **I have so many headcanons concerning the dynamics that could exist between these two. I see Jaune as a complete sub, but I also see Pyrrha as a switch who occasionally loves being totally submissive, but only if it's someone she completely trusts. Jaune would be ridiculously gentle and considerate whenever in control, because he's just such a sweetie. Sad about the comparative lack of tentacles in this chapter? Worry not! There will be a whole lot of tentacle/Arkos action coming in the final chapter, along with some dominant Pyrrha action.**

 **Literally coming. Get it? Get it? …I'll just go now.**


End file.
